


GARDEN PICNIC

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Crossing the finish line on this spooky date.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	GARDEN PICNIC

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion to UP THE HILL, I’M NOT SCARED and I THINK WE’RE GOING IN

After a couple long and drafty hallways, several spider webs the size of Six Flags, spotting a couple raccoons and almost falling through the floor…they finally made it through. 

“Well, that was fun!” 

Johnny tilted his head, “you almost took a detour to the basement!”

“Exactly.” Amanda winked, with a look on her face as if she just rode a roller coaster and was ready for the next. “Come on, gotta find the perfect spot.”

Johnny wondered what kind of trouble he was going to get into over that smile, _this_ time.

“There,” Amanda looked around as they sat and kicked off her shoes, “This garden must have been pretty swanky in its day. I bet there were all kinds of fancy parties up here.”

“I think our party’s just fancy enough.” Johnny caught her eye and smiled, “What kind of surprises you got planned for us tonight?”

Amanda opened the ice chest, “Let’s see…beer, of course,” she opened one and passed it to him, “…and Reese’s cups…”

“You freeze your candy?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you’ve never had frozen chocolate?” She shook her head and took a swig. “Tsk, tsk, poor Johnny, living such a sheltered life.”

“Shut up.” Johnny tried to hold back a smile. “So, beer and candy in the middle of an old garden, that’s probably full of ghosts behind every hedge.”

“Don’t forget the stars,” Amanda laid back and looked up, “you don’t get a sight like that back home.”

Johnny leaned on his arm and watched her as she stared up at the sky. She looked up at him and just grinned. “Let me guess, you wanna kiss me, but are afraid that the ghosts are watching. Let ‘em, bet they’re just **dying** to see some good action.” 

Yup. He was in trouble.


End file.
